Everything and anything
by metis antheia
Summary: oneshot drabbles that have come out of my estranged mind. All centered around our favorite couple HPDM. Will have angst, romance, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

OK everyone this is the deal. All of these stories are one-shot drabbles. Every story should (notice here I said should, I want to do this but I'm not going to bet my life on it) be less then 100 words (amazing isn't it). I'll also try to put what type of genre the story is in the tab bar (you know that little thing that you press the arrow to go to the next story…Well at least I hope you do. I'll be putting it there). So here the particulars…

Types: Romance, Angst, fluff… pretty much anything. The sky's the limit

Rating: From G to Pg-13 (K to T)…if I do write an R it will be because of Angst, not romance. I can't write lemons…

Couple: HP/DM (come on who cant love them?)

And lastly

PLEASE REVIEW…oh and you flamers out there please review all you want. I'll use your flames to roast marshmallows and warm me in the winter.

And so this author's note is not deleted a little drabble:

Harry looked at Draco sleeping beside him. He loved the nights were he could just stare at his love sleeping. Today had been their anniversary and it had been wonderful. His love was always so sweet, so romantic. So after a day of sweet kisses and gifts here they were in bed.

Dray opened his eyes and saw his love looking at him. "What's the matter?" he asked because of the peculiar look on Harry's face.

"Oh nothing, just amazed that I have such a beautiful, sweet man, in my life." Harry answered with a slight blush. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss and they were once again lost in passion.

(Ok I have NOOO clue where this came from… usually my drabbles aren't so… so…. Fluffy. So until the next time…Review!)


	2. Regret angst

Title: Regret

Theme: one-shot angst (I have no clue where this story came from)

Looking into the dead cold eyes of his son Lucius Malfoy regretted. Looking at the gleeful red eyes, he regretted. Looking at his own hands stained with the blood of his son he regretted. He regretted giving his life, his fortune, and most importantly the life of his son to the dark. He regretted pulling his son from the light, from his love…Harry Potter. He suddenly turned his wand to himself and with a whisper a green light flashed and he joined his son in death.


	3. leaving love angst

Green eyes shone with tears as they looked into gray. A voice tried to speak but nothing came out. A hand reached up and touched a cheek, pushing platinum locks away. Another hand came up and brushed away ebony locks. But with a sigh one walked away out of sight. He was of the dark, and he was never meant to love Harry Potter. With that last thought Harry Potter was left standing only watching Draco walk away.


	4. fighting angst

A punch lands on my face splitting my lip, another to the stomach and I have no air. They just keep coming: hits, slaps, punches and kicks as I remember….

We were caught. Caught kissing in an old classroom. Just a simple little kiss when the door slammed open. Words were screamed at me, I don't remember them. My whole view was of Ron's hard cold eyes filled with hate, and Hermione's of disgusted. Ginny just cried, crying because her perfect boyfriend was kissing a Malfoy.

More words of hate. I hear Draco scream. Hope he's not hurt. Now blackness…Death.


	5. Staring fluff

He looks at me from across the room, a peak here, and glance there, then back again to his work. I wonder if the teacher sees him, but I doubt it, I barely see him. I can just feel his gaze on me. I feel his lusty stare to the center of my being. I wonder…..

HA! I winked to him, just a full stare then a wink. Throughout the rest of class no stares, but I'm going to pay later. He'll slam me into the wall, ravish my mouth, torment me till I'm begging…..

Damn, now I'm the one staring!


	6. touching fluff

I'm amazed no one found out. Found out that we're dating. The Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Slytherin Ice Prince. We now fight more then usual just to be able to touch. And when everyone thinks I'm whispering death threats in his ear as I pin him to the ground, I'm not. Oh the things I say belong in a smutty romance novel, but oh they are true.

When not fighting, we brush each other in the hallways just to be able to touch, which of course leads to more fighting and touching….

There's Draco, time to fight.


	7. OMG I've written MPREG!

A scream rose up from Hogwarts. A scream filled with pain. If the castle didn't know before, they knew now, Harry Potter-Malfoy was in labor.

Some people outside the hospital wing heard shouts of, "I'm never letting you touch me! as well as, "Draco you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!" Others heard the continual screams of Draco as Harry crushed his hand when the contractions hit. Others though they heard Madame Pomfrey screamed at Draco for….something.

But everyone agrees, six hours later, Harry held his little girl for the first time and said, "Hi Althea."

A/N: wow im up to chapter 7, for me thats such an accomplishment. Thanks Abyys for giving me the motivation to update. And everyone please please **update**!


End file.
